The present invention generally relates to input devices for automobile driving simulators for use with a computer, and more specifically relates to a transmission-gear-selection device and method of operation therefore.
Computer based driving simulators and games are typically designed to operate transmission gears of a simulated vehicle sequentially. Such sequential-mode shifting generally provides that the user may shift one gear up or one gear down, but may not skip gears. For example, to shift from first gear to third gear, the user generally shifts from first gear to second gear, and then from second gear to third gear. While this adequately simulates “paddle style” shifters it does not provide for realistic “gated” shifting, where a driver can down shift, for example, from forth gear to second gear.
Therefore, a new transmission-gear-selection device is needed for game control, driving simulation, etc. and that is configured to provide non-sequential shifting (or gated shifting) through six or more forward gears in a user selected order.
BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
A transmission-gear-selection device is provided that includes knob means; shaft means coupled to the knob means; shift means coupled to the shaft means and configured to shift gears for a driving simulator and/or driving game as the knob means and shaft means are manipulated by a user, wherein the knob means and shaft means are configured to be manipulated for gated shifting. Gated shifting includes the simulation of a transmission of a vehicle that is simulated by the driving simulator and/or the driving game. The shift means is user configurable for sequential shifting.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.